Trade Off
by HarribelApacheSunSunMilaRose78
Summary: JinHwo,KazJun and The William Sisters my two favorites from the tekken series just sisters though .  Heihachi wants something,and he decides to trade two things that Jin and Kazuya Win, What is it tho? and why are Anna And Nina so chummy? find out!


It was another business day for Kazama Jin. Jin sighed this was pointless; all he wanted to do was end the Mishima bloodline. But that was going to be quite difficult with his attention being contained with this orange haired man he had fallen for. Jin looked up as Nina Williams came up and stood there with a hand on her hip.

"Jin…we have a problem"

"What Is It?"

"Heihachi. He has requested we attend a certain meeting of some sort."

"What does he want?"

"He stated he wants some sort of trade from you and Kazuya, he claims to have something you'll enjoy"

"Mhm that cursed old man doesn't know when to quit, I know what he wants… get the helicopter ready we're leaving in 5"

"Yes sir"

"That old relic doesn't know when to quit"

XXX

Jin and Nina were on the edge of a cliff. They had been there for 5 minutes already and Jin was getting impatient. A roaring Helicopter came out and two shapes jumped off it, landing mere feet away from the two. Nina smirked and Jin's face looked the same.

"Why hello there sister dearest" Anna Williams said with a certain vibrant sassy attitude.

"Anna, it's been a while"

"It has" Anna smirked as Kazuya smirked at Jin.

"So, he got you to come here too?"

"Tsk whatever, why are we even here"

"YOU TWO LITTLE INSIGNIFIGANT FOOLS" a deep thundering voice said as Heihachi appeared behind both of them with two struggling conscious bodies in body bags.

"You two will give me my data information or feel free to let me drop these two into the pit below." Jin and Kazuya remained unfazed but Heihachi snarled and knew they would both crack.

"Fine Kazuya, here goes you're only true love" Heihachi laughed as Kazuya realized what he meant and got the body bag before it fell into the cliff. Kazuya cursed his luck and undid the bag.

"Anna, give it to him" Kazuya ordered.

"As you wish boss" Anna said, but before she moved Heihachi turned to Jin.

"Are you willing to take a chance too?" Jin looked at his father and deeply wondered who was in the bag…Jin looked like he had an idea so he cringed.

"Nina"

"Got it boss"

Anna and Nina both walked up to Heihachi as Jin cought the body bag and held it bridal style. Both William sisters gave the man the disks of information he needed and he chuckled.

"Well now, I knew both of you would see it my way" he barked loudly and left on a car that one of his soldiers drove.

"Till next time son and grandson!" he shouted and drove off.

"Anna have the helicopter come up immediately"

"Yes Sir" the woman said and within moments they had a chopper waiting for them. Kazuya signaled something for her and she nodded smiling.

"Buh bye dear sister" she smiled and blew a kiss that transformed into a fog of smoke and powder that made Nina curse, due to the fact that once it disappeared her sister and Kazuya were gone.

"Sir, what do we do now?"

"Have the helicopter come around and let it take me to my house"

"Sir, yes sir. And min d me asking who's in there?"

"It's an old friend" Jin smiled at her and she smirked.

XXX

Upon reaching his elegant mansion, Jin got into his home, and straight to his room. Upon entering his room he threw the bag on the bed and undid the sack. Jin chuckled a bit ass he saw the person inside get out. He was shocked however, when he saw the complete image.

His long time rival Hwoarang was tied up wearing nothing but a black thong. The Tae Kwon Do fighter was blushing madly with a raged expression and a gag that was dripping with saliva, gurgling out words. Jin tried to ignore the sudden arousal and released the red head.

"DAMN IT! Where is that ass hole Heihachi! How dare he do this to me?"

"H-Hwo-"

"Don't say anything! Don't even look at me! That old fart kidnapped me when I was getting dressed!"

"Tsk idiot let me untie you" Jin sighed as the younger man grumbled death threats to his grandfather. Jin widened his eyes and saw the perky bubbly and soft ass Hwoarang had and before releasing his hands bonds he smirked and moved the thong to expose the fleshy pulsating hole.

"Say if you were getting dressed, you mean to say you were wearing this?"

Hwoarang blushed and tried to turn around but the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu pressed his body against the man and smirked.

"S-so what! It helps me train because I don't have to worry about boxers" the red head blushed and tried to convince himself.

"Mhm practice you say… well, wanna make a deal?"

"Psht! As if! I'm not making a deal with you, you snake"

"Ok if you don't agree I'll just have my way with you" Jin smirked as Hwoarang tensed up.

"F-Fine! What's the deal?"

"If you can hit me at least once then I'll let you go, no questions asked and I'll even spare you clothes so you won't be embarrassed wearing that outside. But, if I get three hits on you then you'll do as I say"

"Alright! You got it!" Hwoarang said as Jin unleashed his bonds, and as soon as he did the young fighter aimed a kick which brutally missed and got him a hard slap on the rear. Hwoarang blushed and yelped as he rubbed his now red bottom.

"One"

"What the hell do you mean one? That was cheating!"

"Get ready here comes the next one" the sculpted man said as he charged ducking under a kick and slapping the other cheek. Hwoarang yelled again and in a fit of raged kicked again and missed as his leg was caught and again for the last time was struck violently on his cheek making him cry a little.

"You Asshole! Stop making fun of me" he yelled attempting to sound mad but a tear fell and Jin sighed.

"Alright you can go; I won't force you to do anything"

"Y-you mean it?"

"Yeah…I won't do things to someone whom doesn't feel the same way"

"Wait by that you mean…you don't want to just use me for sex?"

"No, I actually well- you know" Jin said as he tossed Hwoarang a robe. The red head looked down at his feet and thought to himself that this was the moment.

"W-well…fine! Since you're being all nice and shit I gotta confess. I've…liked you ever since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. I've always wanted to become strong like you…I really admired that" the young man smiled down at himself and didn't notice Jin walk up to him and pick up his chin kissing him deeply. Hwoarang submit under the thriving tongue and let it push through and break his lips devouring his mouth. He closed his eyes moaning in delight as his mouth was massaged and taken completely out of this world. Breaking apart Hwoarang looked up with a blush in his face.

"Jin you asshole, I may be your play thing for the day then I'm doing it my way!" Hwoarang yelled and pushed his partner onto his bed. Hwoarang huffed and put his rear to the CEO's face.

"Eat me out till I say stop" the red head demanded and Jin smirked nodding. The thong was broken and he began to munch on the fleshy smooth rear. Hwoarang moaned and undid the CEO's zipper and let his vivid long member escape the fabric. The man gasped at the size but got straight to it and began to lick and nibble on the organ. Hwoarang moaned as he felt the devilish tongue penetrate him and moisten his already wet entrance. Hwoarang began to twitch and clench his anus around the tongue and made Jin be rougher and penetrate even more.

Hwoarang laughed in his head at how perverted the Kazama actually was he'd have to black mail him later. Jin and Hwoarang didn't notice the random flash and continued their ministrations. Jin pulled back and looked at the slobbered wet muscle twitching and smirked, diving right back in. Hwoarang was still moaning in delight as his mouth comforted the raven's erection like a velvet cavern. Hwoarang would massage the head and then spread his tongue from the top to the base. The younger man was having enough pleasure so he released the member.

"O-ok stop!" the red head moaned out and Jin obeyed. The smaller man got up and turned around, the first thing he did was order Jin to get rid of all his clothes. The taller man obeyed again and laid down again showing Hwoarang his sculpted body. Hwoarang then smirked and straddled him.

"Wow look at the President of the Mishima Zaibatsu just sitting there and taking it very submissive" Jin just snickered "You might even be uke "at this Jin laughed"hey! I can be your seme!" with that said Hwoarang was flipped over and both hands were pinned above his head. He gasped at the speed this was all done in and how he didn't even have time to react.

"Well now that you had your fun it's time to show you who's your seme."

"B-bastard! Don't act all cocky!" Hwoarang was shut by Jin giving him a slow and gentle loving kiss that made him close his eyes momentarily and moan as if he was being stroked by an angel.

"I know. I'm not like my father, I'll treat you right Hwo"

With that being said Jin went down and gently nibbled on a pink bud that just begged to be sucked on. He pinched and tweaked the other nipple once and quickly went down to start inserting fingers in the moist entrance. With all this pleasure attacking his body Hwoarang began moaning incoherent sentences and phrases. Jin was pleased to know that he could make his lover lose his minds and to know that he dominated his feelings…no one else. Three fingers now slowly stretching him out, Hwoarang decided he had enough he needed skin contact now.

"J-Jin, enough, just do it please"

"Well since you said please" he smiled gently "bear with me" with that Jin pulled away and Hwoarang braced himself.

Slowly pushing in, the sounds of wet skin and sloshing could be heard. Hwoarang bit his lip and cringed but let the elongated organ enter him gently. Jin was struck with two little chibi Jin's one saying 'Jin, you must be careful and gentle with Hwo~Chan' the other however was stomping on his shoulder like a dog in heat saying 'Fuck his brains out! Impregnate him somehow! Go wild!'

Jin practiced self control and continued to go deeper and kept torturing himself by watching his Adonis below him pant and moan in pure ecstasy. Jin cursed his luck no one was suffering as much as he was.

XXX

"KAZUYA MISHIMA! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Jun calm down!" the man tried to reason blocking one of her deadly punches. Inside the bad Jun came out wearing only a bra and lacey panties. When she came to reason with everything she noticed that Kazuya had been watching her during what seemed like a long period of time. Coming to her senses she went on a rampage.

"Why am I here? Why did Heihachi humiliate me like this? I'm going to kill you!" Jun raged as Kazuya got serious and grabbed Jun by the arm and passionately kissed her stopping in her tracks.

Anna walked by and cackled looking at the mess had created. Anna was walking down stairs and looked at her Phone smirking at the text.

"Oh really?"

XXX

Jin was now rhythmically and slowly going in and out of the young fighter. Hwoarang was still adjusting to his size and panting harshly. Hwoarang looked up and could see the Jin was holding back. With an animalistic growl of anger the red head pulled Jin down and bit his neck harshly drawing blood. Jin cringed and drew back to an angry Hwoarang.

"What's wrong Hwo-?"

"Don't you dare show me pity Kazama!"He clenched his rear "If you can't handle giving me you best I'll draw it out of you"

"But -"

"I'm not made of paper!" he growled and flipped them over, erection still in him, and smirked "I'll draw the best out of you" and with that Hwoarang began to bounce up and down on the man. Jin moaned out loudly as his member was engulfed with the tight orgasmic passage. Hwoarang cried out as he impaled himself with pleasure and cried out loudly. At a certain point Jin grabbed his lover's hips and showed him how much control he had. The raven slammed upwards synchronizing with the red head's slams downward. Hwoarang yelled to the heavens Jin's name as his prostate was struck dead on. Continuously his pleasure spot was abused and struck making louder noises to emit from his sinful mouth. Jin's fingers were bruising Hwoarang's hips and his orgasm was approaching, so he quickly grabbed his lover's shaft which had been bouncing around freely, and began to stroke it. Hwoarang cried out for his climax was moments away and Jin smirked up at his as he sensed the red head explode all over his hand and feel the inner walls clench on him like a suction device, milking him dry of his seed. Jin couldn't help it and exploded inside his lover, filling him up for a good minute. Hwoarang collapsed oh Jin and tried to catch his breath. Moments in silence were shared and all that could be heard was the pants of recuperation. Jin breath in the scent of sex and smiled it was just like in his vision.

"Jin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's leaking"

"Hm?"

Hwoarang blushed and guided Jin's hand and put it on his posterior and Jin felt his seed slowly coming out of him. Jin chuckled and slowly started to laugh out loud hysterically as Hwoarang blushed. The CEO felt complete happiness right now and he had to show it.

"Hwoarang let's do it again I think I'm in love!" he said with a cheesy smile. Hwoarang laughed and gave him another cheesy smile.

"You idiot don't say cheesy things like that!" and from that, it was a night of passion.

XXX

"Wow! Jin~Kun is really talented!"

"Mhm I told you"

Anna and Nina where on the balcony of a fancy restaurant with a parade slowly passing by. The sisters agreed to meet there after Nina texted the brunette that she had interesting images to show her. Anna was surprised to see the many pictures the skillful assassin took, and how bold the little Tae Kwon Do kid was. Well he even put some of her own techniques to shame. He would have to call him and het some tips.

"So my dear sister I know you want them" Nina smirked as Anna cringed and chewed her lip.

"Name your price"

"100 grand" Nina said as Anna glared and slammed a check down.

"You evil whore!"

"Thanks you Minx"

"Well what now Nina?"

"Who knows love can be found anywhere and those two are stuck with it"

"Mhm true…Jun and Kazuya are hitting it up at his mansion. When I left she was crying out his name Ohohohohohohohohohohoho!" Anna chuckled as Nina smirked closed her eyes and sipped her coffee.

"Well then, loves popping up everywhere"


End file.
